


【授权翻译】Ail

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mystery/Paranormal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: 匿名点梗：早上好亲爱的Dys，有人给我讲了这个梗，令我为之倾倒，但我觉得你肯定能写得超带感：Gladio和Ignis从一场拍卖上买下了Prompto，两人的目光使他惊恐不已，而他明白Gladio这样的男人会对他这种人做什么。然而他们把他带回大宅，引他觐见真正的主人——永不知足的强受Noct，事情就没那么糟了。





	【授权翻译】Ail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436921) by Dys (ChildishSadism ). 



> 好吧，一如既往我的正文和梗可能有点偏差，大概灵感击中了我，哈哈  
> 故事主要集中在普诺上，但伊诺和格诺之间早有一腿。本文只有两章长，不过结尾我会附加点其他信息。  
> 暂且还不黄，因为写情节很难。  
> 神秘/超自然  
> 希望各位喜欢，出错的话抱歉orz

清晨，外面很吵，吵过了头。虽然可能是因为Prompto眼下没什么耐心，但喧闹的叫喊声、欢呼声和掌声也真的很难忽略。他们如此兴奋的理由本身便令人烦躁，至少是令他很烦躁——他就要被卖给外面那群陌生人之一了。

他从未想过自己的人生会拐到这个方向，大约是因果循环、报应不爽。在他还小的时候，拍卖商买下了他，于是他就在拍卖行工作至今。他的工作是照顾买下的奴隶，给他们送饭，为他们治伤，在要把他们卖掉时还要负责把他们收拾干净。他干这行很多年了，但除了这些也没什么别的能耐。不过他打枪很准，毕竟他得吓走想偷商品的小偷。

Prompto记不清做了什么才招来这种惩罚，但他说了不算。往事马上要成为云烟，他要开始一段新的人生，就这样。这想法令人恐慌不已。他不知道自己要被送去哪里，也不知道谁会买下他。他甚至都不知道要被当成哪一类奴隶卖掉。以往几个奴隶的凄惨下场历历在目。他打了个冷战，晃了晃脑袋。不会变成那样的，不会。他的结局不会是那样，空无一物……了无生息。

外面的人群又开始欢呼，Prompto浑身冰冷。轮到他了。他止不住地发抖，但还是尽力强撑门面，表现出比实际更强硬一点的样子。要是他看起来比较粗鲁，或者表现得爱惹是生非，那就可能被买回去做个劳工。那样的生活无疑是他已经习惯的。

时间还很早，太阳将将挂在地平线上，地上还覆着一层薄雾，空气中有种雨水的气味。乌云正慢慢遮蔽天空，看来今天的拍卖必然要提早结束了。要是Prompto还是在这儿干活，那他在这种天气肯定要面对一个整天心情糟糕的老板。拍卖草草了事再糟不过了，既浪费钱，也不能保证今天的客户明天还会回来。

“鉴于他的年纪，起拍价会低一些，2000 gil听起来怎样？”

Prompto深吸一口气，环顾四周。面前这些人中会有一个把他买回去，可能是右边的白裙女人，也可能是那个穿着体面毛衣的男人。不能以貌取人，他和某个和蔼可亲的家伙买回去的奴隶再次碰面的时候，得知那人不仅不可亲，反而极其变态。

这感觉太不真实了。价码开始上升，他不禁用力抿住嘴唇。出价的人懒洋洋地举起手或比划着数字，眼睛看着价格。这事对他们中的一些人而言几乎就像体育活动或娱乐一样。他们会拿下这一局吗？他会好好表现吗？没人知道答案，而这让他们兴奋。没准这回他们能买回个更好的奴隶，能货真价实干些他们想让他做的事儿。他们眼中兴奋的神采如同有毒一般，令Prompto不敢和他们对视。

出价仍未结束，但也临近尾声，只有五个人还没放弃。Prompto竭力不去注意面前的人，但其中一人让人很难忽略。好吧，是两个。他之前就注意到他们了，但以为他们不会感兴趣——直到拍卖进行到一半他们才参与进来。他们和周围的人群格格不入：来这儿的人都喜欢炫富，但那两个人却只穿着普普通通的黑色西装，几乎不佩带饰物。可是他们很吓人，非常吓人。出价的那个眼镜男看上去利落冰冷，总是毫不犹豫就叫出最高价，他那副禁欲的表情一次也没变过。而另一个人块头很大，高得像堵墙，结实的肌肉紧撑着西服的布料，正盯着前方的Prompto，扬起一边嘴角。

不妙，这可能是最糟的一种情况。那大个子很危险，另一人也是。他一直盯着Prompto，那种眼神他之前也见过，对其中的含义再清楚不过了。他浑身冷汗，眼神紧张地在人群中逡巡。总会有人比他们出价高的对吧？必须有。拍卖还没结束，但也只剩三个人了。

Prompto开始恐慌。那两个男人抬价时眼都不眨。他被看中了，逃不掉了，除非价格高到他们出不起。只剩两个人了，仅仅有一个人还在和那两人角逐，是一名身着蓝裙的女士，正笑着看向他，看都没看自己的对手一眼。她看上去温柔得多，个子娇小，一双绿眼睛熠熠生辉，很衬她的红发。但她出价变慢了，开始迟疑起来。

Prompto felt his heart drop and sink down in his gut when she looked away from him. The cold sweat on his neck became more noticeable and he was shaking. No, no, no, please no. She stopped bidding.Prompto turned his eyes towards the two men again, and fear spread through his veins when the big guy grinned and the glasses guy smirked. It was their win. It was over.

终于她移开了目光不再看他，Prompto的心沉到了底。他脖子上的冷汗愈发显眼，整个人开始发抖。不，不，不，求你不要——她不再出价了。Prompto又看向了那两个男人，大个子咧嘴一笑，眼镜男扬起了嘴角。他们赢了，尘埃落定。恐惧在他血管中蔓延开来。

下一刻Prompto就被拍卖商从台上拽下来，他还处于震惊之中，止不住地发着抖。一定是哪里搞错了，一定是。他表现一向很好，从儿时就一直唯命是从，从没试过逃跑——他无处可去，一无所有，卖掉他的那个人甚至和他都没有血缘关系，而那却已经是他最“稳定”的一段人生。一切，一切都已远去。他想尖叫，抑或哭喊，但那无济于事。

拍卖商从他衣服上摘下号牌，领他穿过后台走到停车处。他对这儿了如指掌，其实根本不需要有谁引路——这只不过是为了切切实实地把他交到新主人手里。他两手被手铐拷在身后，脚踝上也套着脚镣。他都不明白为什么要花这么大力气把他锁成这样，他又不会跑，因为他明白逃跑不会有任何好下场，只会带来最糟的结局。

云的颜色变深了，太阳早已藏起，雨的气味愈发浓重，而Prompto只想为这一切的讽刺性大笑。他已经够郁闷了，现在还要下雨。多棒啊，正对他心思。

参加拍卖的人一个接一个地乘车离开，Prompto在一辆豪车停在眼前时被人推了一把。拍卖商拉开车门，Prompto深吸一口气，甩开迟疑。他不想进去，真的，但他没有话语权。他最后回头看了一眼曾被他当成家的地方，迈进了车里，车门在他身后砰地碰上。车开了。

现在还是早上，但Prompto已经精疲力尽了。

这辆车的内部装潢让他浑身不自在。真皮座椅舒服得过分，甚至还有一股新品的味道，整辆车完美无瑕，连点灰尘都没有。这让他突然难为情起来。他差不多有三天没洗澡了，雨水和灰尘更是雪上加霜；他脚上还沾着泥巴，头发油乎乎地黏在脸和脖子上，脸、胳膊、衣服上到处是脏兮兮的痕迹。还不如让他淋着雨跟着走，至少能把他冲干净点儿。

“拍卖没花多久，出人意料啊。”大个子嘟囔着，靠在椅背上。

“想必是雨的关系。我感觉他们有些赶进度。”眼镜男说道。

“嗯，我讨厌那种地方。可睡美人说得很清楚，叫我们不能再拖了。”大个子瞥了一眼Prompto说道，好像没看见他瑟缩了一下一样，注意力又转回路上。

“这是好事，如果我们错过这次机会，他会很生气的。”眼镜男轻叹口气。

“很生气？你是说像个小孩儿一样发飙，像个要抓人的小猫似的？好吧，那我猜你是对的。”大个子大笑着摇了摇头，“要是他这么想办成这事儿，就该自己过来。不过现在还没到八点，他肯定还睡得死沉。”

“很可能是。”

Prompto歪了歪脑袋，眉毛困惑地皱起来。他们在说什么？更重要的是，为什么不和他说话？不是说他想得到关注，他根本不想，但他真的希望能搞明白自己要去干什么。这两人都令他害怕，但现在他们只是在正常谈话，感觉没拍卖时那么吓人了，也没准备恐吓他——但也可能只是Prompto在臆想，好给自己点儿希望。但愿不是那样。

接下来的路程中没人说话。Prompto尽可能地保持不动，不去碰任何东西，不想把什么弄脏，让人有借口惩罚他。但他对身上的味道和乱糟糟的外表无能为力，所以只能看他们的心情了。

高层建筑物不久就被相隔甚远的树影和房屋取代，房屋的规模也越来越大，但仅仅第一栋就已经有整个拍卖行（带院子）那么大了。他从没来过城市这边，但也能猜到现在已经快开到郊区了，没准过不久就要出市，依他所想这两人可不是本地人。但他甚至不知道自己要被带去哪里，令人挫败至极。毫无控制权让他忍不住开始生气，但表现愤怒来换取信息值得吗？还是说静静等待比较好？

车向右一转，Prompto抬起头，一时间忘了自己刚才在想什么。在他面前，一栋房子拔地而起，雄伟非常，Prompto忍不住靠向车窗好一览全貌。这栋大宅有三层楼高，几乎望不见尽头，深灰石墙和黑色瓦片为其蒙上一缕幽暗氛围，在瓢泼大雨和电闪雷鸣的映衬下，看起来就像一座鬼屋。但各个窗口映照出来的明亮灯光让他明白，至少在眼下，他要迈进的并非地狱大门。

一队穿着雨衣的女仆急匆匆跑出来，跑到车门边撑开手里拿着的雨伞，耐心等待前排的两人下车。那个给大个子撑伞的女仆不得不踮着脚，看上去就像漫画一样滑稽，但男人马上就接过雨伞并对她报以微笑。

Prompto身边的车门打开了，他抬起头，强忍着不往反方向躲。将要发生的事不可避免，他实在很想再多逃避一会儿，但也不愿意无缘无故递出去把柄好让别人惩罚他，所以他重重叹了口气，从车上走下来。为他撑伞的女仆笑了笑，随着他的步伐走在他身边。脚上的镣铐给他上楼梯造成了一些障碍，好在女仆很耐心。大宅内部温暖如春，Prompto开始发抖，这才意识到自己刚才有多冷。

“麻烦你帮他清理一下，给他拿些得体的衣服。我觉得Noctis的衣服他穿应该正合适，给他些旧衣服就好了。”大个子把镣铐的钥匙扔给女仆转身要走，“你们完事后我们来接他，打电话叫我们一声就行。”

女仆一把接住钥匙，困惑地瞧着Gladio：“主人——主人看他穿自己的衣服不会生气吗？”

“他哪件衣服都不穿第二遍的，别担心。总有人送他衣服当礼物。”眼镜男比了个手势，示意女仆离开，“请快一些，在那位醒来之前把他收拾好。”

“您说的好像主人很想起床一样。”女仆轻笑，走到Prompto身边。她身高略矮，留着波波头，发丝和眼睛均呈银色，身着一条全黑的女仆长裙，只在胸口右侧别着一枚白色的胸针。

Prompto对这类事不熟，但他在拍卖行见过很多戴这类胸针的人，这一般表明他们是身份很高的佣人。他猜这名女孩手下掌管着一部分佣人，虽然她看起来不比Prompto大多少。

“我是Pryna，你叫什么？”她露出一个浅浅的微笑，解开Prompto手脚上的镣铐。

“Prompto……我的名字。我是说，就这样。”Prompto尴尬地看向一边，揉着发疼的手腕。

“噢！好的，很不错。”得知Prompto的名字后，Pryna的微笑加深了一些，拿着镣铐示意Prompto跟上。

“想必你现在很迷茫，但不用想太多，我们现在只需要把你收拾得整洁一点。Gladio和Ignis大概想让你尽快觐见主人，但那位没人催是不会起床的。”Pryna耸了耸一边肩膀，继续往前走。

他们走到一处Prompto暗自认为是佣人住处的地方——鉴于昂贵的瓷砖被干净的墙纸取代。他环视四周，没注意Pryna突然停下来，差点撞到她身上。Pryna打开左手边的一扇门，Prompto跟着她走进去，面前是一间大浴室，有数个隔间和淋浴设备，让他扬起了一边眉毛。

“这是佣人浴室之一。视你要做的事情不同，可能会用到这种浴室。你可以去洗个澡了，我去给你取些干净衣服。洗发水和肥皂在那边靠右的橱柜里。请别花太久。”Pryna关上门，留下Prompto一个人站在巨大的浴室里。

虽然这浴室是给佣人用的，但看起来还是很高级，墙上浅蓝色的瓷砖很干净，地板也是。Pryna说的那个橱柜上堆叠着崭新的毛巾，而每个隔间都用磨砂玻璃隔开，同种材质的门也易于推拉。间隔墙离地还有一段距离，但足以遮蔽冲澡人的身体。

Prompto不想让脏兮兮的衣服搞脏这一切，所以脱下衣服远远丢到门边的角落里，光着身子去取了一小瓶洗发水、一块肥皂和一条干净的毛巾。他知道应该赶紧完事，但说实话，脏成他这样可能对“赶紧”帮助不大。他尝试尽快擦洗身体，但洗到第三次还是会有更多脏东西冲下来。他不得不洗了两次头，看见流下来的水不再呈棕色后松了口气。他以前只能用一个小桶洗澡，所以可能他一直都没洗干净过，再加上已经三天多没洗澡的事实，可能已经脏到吐了。

“你又不是以前没见过裸男！”

Prompto猛地抓过一条毛巾围在腰上。浴室门开了，一个黑发黄眼的年轻男人走进来，用一种漠然的眼神看着Prompto。他头发长度堪堪碰到脖子，遮住了一只眼睛，脸上有一道横贯鼻梁延至两颊的伤疤，看起来是旧伤，身上穿着一件看上去平平无奇的西装和马甲，手里拿着几件衣服。

“看见没？他根本不裸，有毛巾呢。”男孩哧了一声，拉开门让Pryna看。

“噢，你说得对！很好。”Pryna稍微把男孩往前推了推，“但你还是得把衣服给他。Umbra，我知道你不懂礼貌，但像我这样的女士见到男性裸体是很不得体的。”

“女士？噗！”Umbra摇头大笑出声，“你这种抖S算什么女士。算了无所谓，喂！那边那个！”他看着Prompto晃了晃手里的衣服。“这是给你的，换上，出来。Ignis和Gladio等你呢，他俩可没耐心。”

Prompto目视着两人离开，能听见他们在走廊里争吵。呃，这可真怪。他摇摇头，走到衣服旁，见到西装时眨了眨眼。西装看起来很贵，比他碰过的所有东西都贵。裤腰有点紧，裤腿有点长，但衬衫正合适。给他的皮鞋看上去也贵得离谱，踩进去就像踩上云彩一样舒服。

Prompto完事后走出浴室关上门，Pryna脸上挂着大大的微笑，已经在外面等他了。她咯咯一笑，吹了个口哨，态度和之前不大一样。

“看看你，我刚才都没发现你有雀斑。你可真可爱！我可算明白了。”Pryna歪了歪头，银发掠过她的脸颊，“真不错。”

Prompto咽了咽口水，有点紧张，不明白为什么自己像是一片放在狗狗面前的肉，但Pryna瞬间又微笑起来，示意Prompto跟她走。两人沉默地沿着走廊前行，很快就再次看到了明亮的入口通道，Gladio和Ignis已经在楼梯边等待了。

“他准备好了！”Pryna说道，骄傲地让到一边，露出身后的Prompto。

“看看他，还真是人模人样的。”Gladio轻笑，踱过去温柔地揉了揉Pryna的银发。

“而且时间刚好。”Ignis看了眼手表，嘴角挑起一抹微笑，“我几分钟前刚刚将早饭送过去。”

“不是说他非得在公主起床前收拾好不可吗？”Gladio困惑地扬起一边眉毛。

“是的，好吧，我没想到Noctis能自己起来，总不能不给他吃饭。”Ignis说道，对Gladio的话表现得有些尴尬。

“真是奇迹。嘿，金发君~”Gladio将注意力转向Prompto，扬了扬头示意他跟上，“我们现在要把你介绍给小主人，友好点，别不懂礼貌，我可不想因为这事打你。”

“不要在意他。但请你切实注意一下举止。Noctis是很随和，但尊敬一事容不得开玩笑。”Ignis插嘴，跟着Gladio向前走去。

Prompto抬头看了看两人，瞥了一眼Pryna，后者微笑了一下催他快走。“不会有事的，别担心。”她说道。

Prompto无声叹了口气，跟在Ignis后面，一只手挫败地揉着脸。一切都让人头昏脑胀，他根本没接触过这些，最重要的是他根本不敢随便说话，害怕会带来什么后果。这让他快疯了，再说他真的不知道现在该怎么做。他只能照这些家伙说的做，至少现在是去见他的买主。但他不确定这是不是好事。

Prompto环视四周，阴郁的装潢风格叫他打了个冷颤。这栋大宅暗得过分，吓人无比，虽然可能是外面暴风雨的缘故，但也没法让人轻松下来。三楼更暗，窗帘仍未拉起，走廊昏暗无光。

“三楼是居住区，午前这里一般无人踏足。”Ignis好像会读心一般讲道。

“为什么？”Prompto挥开恐惧心，好不容易挤出一句话，但还是紧张得没敢放开音量。

“哦，他会说话。”Gladio轻笑。

“因为基本住在这层的那一位中午前从不起床。”Ignis无视了Gladio，对着Prompto小幅度点了点头。

Prompto歪了歪脑袋，搞不懂为什么有人会睡到这么晚。他早就习惯在太阳升起前醒来，晚起在他看来就是浪费时间，但，住在豪宅里的有钱人又不是他，没准这只是一种奢侈，只不过是他还没搞明白罢了。

“暂时你只需记住这间房间。”Ignis停下脚步，手放在右侧的双扇门上；门很大，蕴藏着一种难以忽视的光泽。“这里是Noctis的房间，视你接下来要被分配的工作而定，你可能会经常造访这里。”

“我应该做什么？我是说，我要在这做什么工作？”Prompto皱起眉头，视线在Ignis和房门间往返。他有种现在要拉开地狱之门一样的感觉。

Ignis和Gladio对视了一眼，齐齐看向Prompto：“这就看你的了。”Gladio答道。

“完完全全取决于你，以及你展示出的潜力。”Ignis补充了一句，打开门。

房间里比走廊要明亮一些，但光线还是很昏暗，Prompto花了几分钟才适应。房间十分大，天花板高到看不清尽头，至少在这么暗的情况下看不清楚。他眯起眼想看清楚点，视线落在掩在垂帘后的大床上。为了看清，他眉头皱得更紧了些，但Ignis伸过一只手来阻止了他。Prompto疑惑地看了他一眼，越过他偷偷窥看，注意到床上坐着一道身影。

“Ignis为你端来了饭，如果你不吃，我可能要更进一步喂你吃了。你希望那样吗？”那为身着白衣的人说道，语调里带着一丝调笑。

“虚张声势。除了想喂我吃毒药，你就没别的事做了吗？”另一人答道。Prompto看不见他。

“毒药？我很肯定没有人想让你服毒，亲爱的Noctis。但要真发生那种事，我会亲手夺去他们的生命。”

房间一时被静寂笼罩。Prompto感觉不太舒服，但看其他人的反应，这似乎是司空见惯的。

“我要走了，请好好利用这一天。你这么早起床可不常见。”白衣身影站起身来绕过床。

Prompto凝视了几秒钟。他面前的女性美得惊人。她身着的白裙衬得她身段优雅、曲线流畅，赤裸的脖颈上装点着一枚宽颈环，在光下闪闪发光。这件昂贵首饰上装饰着的宝石比Prompto这辈子见到过的都要多。她的金发绑成一个高高的圆髻，刘海在眉间轻拂。

“Luna女士，我向您致歉。之前不知道您在这里。”Ignis低下头向旁边迈了一步，让出门前的通路。

“没关系，Ignis，我也没想到要这么早来访。我本有工作要处理，但听闻Noctis起床了，我就过来亲眼见证一下这奇迹。”Luna笑了，她湛蓝的眼眸在昏暗的房间内熠熠生辉。

Prompto最后选择了学着Ignis低下了头，不知道还能做些或说些什么别的。至少他现在知道了她的名字，还知道她似乎很护短。他听见高跟鞋在地板上咯咯作响，抬起了头，险些没往后跳起来——她正面对着他，离得异常近，明亮的双眸注视着他。他别开了眼，强忍着没往后退。

几秒后Luna退开了，看向Ignis，说：“我期望他能成功。”而后微笑着离开了房间。

成功？到底什么意思？而且为什么Prompto觉得灵魂都被看穿了？他的心脏鼓噪着，手心汗津津的，Luna走出房间时他才意识到自己一直憋着气。他轻叹了口气，感觉后颈全是冷汗。那位女士，她……她不寻常。她身上有什么东西非同小可，让他不安、害怕。

“别在意她，她有意向时就会表现得很吓人。”未见真容的那道声音说，但这次声音没有受床帘阻隔而模糊。

Prompto扭过头，发现自己又一次正直愣愣地盯着人看。他面前的人正懒散地梳理着自己的头发。他发色漆黑，几缕发丝反光时几乎泛着银色，身上穿着一件垂到大腿的长衬衫，衣领敞开露出纤瘦的锁骨。他那银蓝色的双眼正慵懒地看着他，丰满的双唇描出微笑的形状。

Prompto挪不开眼，笨拙无比，心跳得飞快。这个男人也长着一张美到不现实的脸，是Prompto前所未见的，身上有种和刚才的女士类似的感觉，不过，虽然她也很美，但和眼前的人还是有区别。

“他真好看……”Prompto眨了眨眼、露出困惑的表情，接着马上满面恐慌。他刚才是说出声了吗？是吗？不会吧！他正慌着时Noctis开始大笑，多少缓解了一下Prompto的紧张情绪。

“多谢夸奖。”Noctis轻笑道，不过Prompto注意到他正害羞地摸着自己的后颈。

Noctis转身走向卧室内数扇大门之一，打开一扇走了进去，Ignis随即跟上，而Prompto和Gladio一起在门外等，不过Prompto总是好奇地想要看看里面。他瞥见Noctis脱下睡衣衬衫，连忙把脸向一边，不再偷看。

“你叫Prompto，对吗？”衣帽间里传来Noctis的声音。

“对——对，Argentum。Prompto Argentum。”Prompto小声答道，因为看到Noctis更衣还有些内疚。他根本没去想Noctis是怎么知道他的名字的。

“你知道是谁买下了你吗？”Noctis的声音有点模糊，大概是被衣服蒙住了，不过Prompto还是听得清。

“呃……不太清楚，我知道你的名字，大概……应该。”Prompto皱眉用手指梳了梳头发。他完全搞不懂现在是怎么回事或者这人是谁，只知道自己给人卖了，而且这间大宅真的很怪，里面的人也是，甚至Noctis也很怪。

随后没有人说话了。这沉默一点儿也不尴尬，但弥漫着某些让人害怕的氛围。Noctis从衣帽间里踱出来，身上的西装看上去昂贵非凡，贴身合体，毫无疑问是定制的。但他看上去没刚才那么神采奕奕了，眼里透着某种漠然的神色，几乎像是感到失望一样。

“我是Noctis Lucis Caelum。”Noctis说出了他的全名，走到床头柜边拿起一枚黑色的指环套在中指上，又转回身来面向Prompto。

Lucis，Prompto在哪听过这个名字，很熟悉，Caelum也是。他皱眉歪了歪头，双手抱胸。Lucis，真的很耳熟——就像脑海中的车轮突然转向并开始全速驰骋一般，他瞪圆了眼抬头看向Noctis。不会吧——Lucis家族，他怎么就能忘了这个姓呢？他们是这个城市的实际掌权人。

Lucis家族是地下世界身份最为尊崇的家族，整个城市在他们的掌上起舞，对他们言听计从。普通人大概对这个名字不太熟悉，但涉及黑市、毒品、奴隶、黑帮，他们可谓无人不知无人不晓。可以说无论做什么事，他们都知情或有所牵涉。

“等，等下……真的吗？”Prompto重重吞了口口水。突然间周围的人又变得吓人起来，就好像又回到拍卖场上，而Ignis和Gladio正在台下盯着他。

“是啊，别拘束。”Noctis轻笑，明显注意到Prompto很紧张。

“我尽力，但——但我不能保证。”Prompto紧张地笑了下，Noctis回以微笑，让他的心脏停跳了一拍。他眼中的失望渐渐被方才的神采取代。

“嗯，该带你四处转转。然后大概就能进行有趣的部分了。”Noctis走出房门，没再说别的。不必提醒，Prompto自然是要跟上的。

宅邸很大，大过了头，Prompto不明白谁会需要住这么大的房子，给他介绍过的屋子他一半都记不住。三楼在他脑中的印象还是很模糊，但他至少记住了Noctis的房间在哪。二楼大致上都是些会议室、办公室，还有间舞厅和一间巨大的图书室；这层人最多，Prompto又看到了Luna女士，她正和一名银发男性交谈。男人双瞳分别为蓝色和紫色，不过瞥了他几秒，就让Prompto胳膊上的汗毛根根竖起。他和Luna一样有种令人惧怕的表情，感觉真的能看穿人的灵魂。

一楼另有一间舞厅，两间餐厅，和一隅早餐区。什么人会用到两间餐厅啊？有什么意义？Prompto搞不懂。一楼主要是佣人生活区，但比起Prompto过去的生活环境仍然舒适很多。后门附近坐落着一间厨房，另一间在舞厅侧近；那间后厨连着车库，那里不巧停着各式Prompto这辈子也没见识过的豪车。

整栋宅邸实在太大了，就算他早已习惯到处奔走、不停工作，但至少那时他还有事可做；可现在他只是兜来兜去，两脚酸痛，腹中隆隆。熟悉一下房间怎么就能花上两个小时，这不正常！Prompto的肚子叫得更大声了，他脸一红，赶忙抱住肚子想遮掩一下。

这立刻引起了Ignis的注意，他眼中飞快掠过一抹同情：“也许我们可以在你进餐后再继续。”

Noctis转过身，神色有些惊讶：“对，吃的，我差点忘了，抱歉。”他耸了耸一边肩膀，脸上微微发红，“你还记得厨房在哪吧？可以去找些吃的。完事到我的办公室来找我。”

话音未落，Prompto就急匆匆冲下楼梯去找东西吃。他可不瞎，参观厨房时早就注意到了各式各样的点心和水果，现在光是想着第一个吃什么就已经让他流口水了。

Prompto冲到厨房，毫不犹豫地推开了门，从岛式橱柜台上抓起一个大苹果一口咬下去，整个人险些没化在橱柜上——苹果很新鲜，脆生生的，和他以前吃的干巴巴或者到处磕坏的老苹果相比就像是从天上摘的一样。他坐在凳子上品味着苹果，享受着它的美味，竟然没注意到厨房里一个人也没有。

方才这里满是佣人，现在却空空如也，而Prompto花了几分钟才意识到这点。他皱起眉头看了看四周，除了自己的牙齿陷进果肉的声音外什么动静都听不见。他站起身，向外边张望了下，还是没看见人。怪怪的。他发誓几分钟前还有人顺着走廊走过去呢。

Prompto吃完了苹果，又去够另一个，也没忘了观察四周，试图忽视窗外滚滚的雷声。可能是因为太孤独而产生幻听了，虽然四下无人，但他确实开始听见某些声音，像细碎的耳语，离他很近，可每次转头身后却什么都没有。而且，他还能感受到有什么正看着他，注视着他的一举一动。这让他一瞬间食不下咽了。

这地方到底他妈出了什么问题？

Prompto从一开始就知道这房子不正常，知道Ignis和Gladio不对劲，Luna女士明显也不寻常……Noctis也是，光是想到他Prompto就会毫无缘由地脸红。他身上有些神秘怪异的东西，而Prompto说不好是什么。说他看上去不正常有些过度夸张了，但确实有什么地方不对头。

__“他连记都不记得。”_ _

Prompto僵住了。那些声音清晰了起来。

__“他是谁？”_ _

__“他为什么在这。”_ _

__“他根本不属于这里。”_ _

__“他不记得了，不可饶恕。”_ _

__“主人不该在他身上浪费时间，看看他，像什么样子。”_ _

__“他不属于这里。”_ _

Prompto前前后后看来看去，周围一个人也没有，可那些声音还是那么清晰，就在他身旁，听上去像正包围着他。又是一声雷在外面炸响，连窗户都随之振动，他瑟缩了一下，紧紧闭上了眼。这一定都是他脑袋里的幻觉，一定。可能是今天发生的事让他紧张过头开始幻听了。这是他能想到的唯一符合逻辑的解释。

__“没人帮他，害他被人带走——”_ _

扭曲低沉的声音在他背后响起，像是小孩的音调，却又像很多成年男女的声音混杂在一起。他忍不下去了。Prompto丢下吃了一半的苹果，从厨房飞奔出去。他能听见身后有脚步声追着他奔跑。泪水刺痛了他的眼眶，但他控制不住。到底发生了什么？明明之前一切都很好。

Prompto跑上楼梯，身后的脚步声愈发响重了。他心脏跳得飞快，额头和脖子上满是汗水，恐慌非常，双唇颤抖，两腿软得像面条一样。沿脊柱而下的冷战让他胳膊上爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。他甚至无法好好喘气，短促的呼吸毫无助益，肺就像要爆炸一样。不过很近了，马上就要到了，二楼那熟悉的双扇门出现在他视野里——但Prompto却在门前堪堪停住了脚步。

他本该已经迈进去了。为什么不呢？他握着门把手，视线无法从眼前发生的事上离开。门开了一道小缝，刚刚足够Prompto看见Ignis倾身亲吻着Noctis的脖颈，正挨着他磨蹭，无声喘息着，身体夹在Noctis腿间。Ignis将他拉近了一些，搂住他的腰慢慢脱下他的衬衫。Gladio在身后撑着Noctis，手指在他发间穿梭，随后抚上他的胸口，缓缓拉扯着那件衬衫。

低吟和粗重的喘息声充斥着整间房间。Prompto仍看着，看着舌头探进Noctis口中，看着手扯着他的衣服，看着他的胸口露出来。他就是挪不开眼。他脑子里的警铃震天作响，催促他走进房间，催促他至少采取些行动，但他完全僵住了。这大大超过他的承受能力了。他不知道现在是什么感觉，但胸口的刺痛难以忽视。

听见右边传来咆哮声时，Prompto才回过神。声音低沉险峻，是那种犬类摆出威胁态势时会发出的声响。Prompto慢慢转过头盯着Umbra。他正站在不远处，咬牙切齿，黄眸放光。

唾液从Umbra嘴边流出来，锋利的獠牙蓄势待发，咆哮低响愈发深沉。

“真可惜。”

Prompto扭过头，Pryna正站在走廊中间，和Umbra一左一右将他包围，脸上带着大大的微笑，展现出尖锐的牙齿，看上去和Umbra一样骇人。她的眼睛化为白色，闪烁着危险的光芒，但又透着一种愉悦的神采。

“谁也不准窥探主人，这是规矩，人人都要遵守。”Pryna往前迈了一步，“没人窥视他，等于没人会背叛他。”

Prompto张嘴喘着粗气，目视这一切的恐惧将他钉在原位。身后的咆哮声更响、更近了。他动弹不得，双腿僵硬，甚至没法动动手指推开门，好像全身肌肉都变成了石头、不可控制。动啊。他得动啊。恳求老天，他真的需要动起来。

一声凶险的吠叫打破了他身上的束缚。Prompto忙推开门，Umbra向他扑来，动作迅猛、毫不迟疑，像一头野兽，尖牙在他身后紧追不舍、扑咬不停。Prompto尖叫一声跑进房间，脚沉得像砖块一样在地毯上拖动，他哭了，心跳快得他敢肯定自己马上就要死去。Umbra近在眼前，两排尖牙离他的脸只有几公分——

“停！”

Noctis的声音坚定而响亮。Prompto鼓起勇气睁开眼时才发现Noctis站在他前面，他堪堪来得及看到Noctis手按在Umbra头上，正慢慢地抚摩着他的头发，虽然Umbra还呲着牙，看上去充满敌意，但随着Noctis的触碰，他渐渐冷静下来。

“没关系，不知者不怪。他才刚来，你不该这样对他。”Noctis的声音温柔了些，关切地抚摸Umbra的脸颊，强迫他放松下来、安静不动，“但你和Pryna应该知道不该这样对待新朋友。”

“他要留下来？”Umbra的声音听起来还有些危险的尖锐感，但眼神却柔和起来。

“是的，他要留下来。”Noctis最后说道。他转过身，Umbra跟在他身后，仍一瞬不瞬地看着Prompto，仿佛在看一个潜在危险源。

Prompto往后蹭了蹭，后背撞到了桌子，眼睛总算从Umbra转到Noctis身上，不由吞了口口水。Noctis的眼睛颜色变了，那晦暗的品红色让人精神恍惚的同时又恐慌不已。他变得不一样了——彻彻底底，几乎像变成了另一个人。他站立的姿态比方才更放松，但明显更为自信。

“‘慢慢来’就到此为止吧。”Gladio打破了沉默。

“可能是因为Noctis睡眠不足才发生这种情况。”Ignis无声地叹了口气，“虽然我乐于见到你早起，但我认为你还是保证充分休息为上。”

“啊，怪我。”Noctis摸了摸后颈，向下瞥了一眼Prompto。

到底发生了什么……Prompto小声叹了口气，一瞬间觉得身体沉重万分。他一点头绪也没有，一切都不正常。他听见鬼魂说话，先前见过的佣人变得像只危险动物，差点没把他喉咙撕开。他快承受不住了。他摇摇头皱了皱眉，不明白眼前为什么有黑点渐渐覆盖他的视野，想说些什么可身体变得那么沉，好像完全无法控制一般，眼皮渐渐合拢，在注意到之前身体就倒在柔软的地毯上。今天发生的事实在是太多了，他需要休息一会儿，就几分钟。

Prompto昏了过去。他无法控制，但失去意识前他看到一双蓝眸正盯着他，听到远处有个孩子在哭泣，那么远，远到好似来自遥远的回忆。


End file.
